The NotSoAverage Day of Pewdie
by shay007
Summary: Rubbish title and summary; PewDiePie and Stephano on an average voyage in Amnesia - with a twist. Contains strong language.*brofist*  THERE'S A HIDDEN CROSSCUT/SCENE CHANGE IN THE MIDDLE, SORRY


**Hey, yet another story! Sooo, I'm writing this thanks to the words of encouragement of my first review of my Happy Wheels story, and it has made me realise how much I enjoy writing PewDiePie fanfiction! Sooo, here it is, a little something I decided to do!  
>Enjoy! <strong>

Pewdie strolled along the halls with Stephano, his lamp swinging in one hand, both eyes peeled and looking for the bro.

"Pewdie, you retard, the bro won't be here. He's probably hooked up with Piggeh or something." Stephano said impatiently, annoyed at how Pewdie jumped every five seconds.

"Steohano, shut up, it's dark, it's scary, and I want to go home." Pewdie snapped, his voice wavering at the edges as the shadows expanded and encased them.

A sudden whack behind them made Pewdie turn around with fright, his eyes wide, and he screamed, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

"Pewdie, shut up, you're so annoying, it's only-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Aaaaaa- fuckety fuckety fuckety mehhhh!"

"It's only a Teleporting Naked Guy!" Stephano finished, shaking the frightened man.

Pewdie breathed in and out through his nostrils deeply, and gritted his teeth. "Why do they always telepot naked?" he insisted, throwing an arm out to gesture at the naked, bald, pale man which lay on the floor in the classical 'Take Meh' position.

"I don't know, but I think the barrels are behind this." said Stephano darkly.

Pewdie opened a nearby door, which revealed a simple, elegant bedroom, with a large bed and a small cupboard.

"Let's sleep here." he resolved, pulling up a chair and settling himself in.

"Okay, okay, but I'm not gay." Stephano warned as Pewdie set him on the desk. Mr Chair was snoozing in front of him, and he awoke with a start when he felt a tap on his back.

"Oh, how are you, Pewdie, I hope you're well?" he said sleepily, turning to the man.

"Yes, I am fine. What about you?" Pewdie replied, immediately relaxed as he realised his two best friends were here.

"I'm fine, Pewide, I'm fine. Anyway, I have a message for you, from Fabien." Mr Chair said importantly, looking quite pompous for a wooden chair with green material on it.

"What is it?" Stephano asked, looking excited and awake.

"Fabien says there is a dinner waiting you, which you must go to immediately. There will be a letter tied to a key." Mr Chair said, reeling off the information as if knowing it from heart.

"Okay, thank you, Mr Chair. C'mon, Stephano, time to go." Pewdie wheeled round and picked up Stephano, waving to Mr Chair as he swung his lantern in front of him once more.

They set off at a hurried pace down the corridor, and were surprised to find Mr Cow enjoying a heary meal with his friend at the dining table full of old plates and food.

"Hey, Pewdeh, how ya doin?" he yelled excitedly, his smile becoming more pronounced.

"Hello, cows. Me and Stephano can't talk, we're looking for a key." Pewdie explained, feeling bad that the over-excited mammal was always too expectant and happy.

Pewdie searched the area for a minute, and Stephano cried out, "Look, Pewdie, a key!"

Pewdie bent and picked up the tiny, silvery key, and opened the note attacked to it and read it aloud:

"'_Dear Daniel,'_

What the fuck, I'm Pewdie! Why does he always think I'm called Daniel? Anyway,

_I am sad that I could not come to supper, but I hope our dear Mr Cow will entertain you. When you read this, you must go and find us all at the Great Hall, which I'm hoping will be new to you. I'm counting on you to come within the half-hour you read this. _

"_We all have some very, very important and happy news to tell you all, and I am sorry we led you round the back houses a bit to get to the point! Anyway, good luck, my fellow friend, and enjoy your journey! _

_Fabien._

_P.S., beware of the Ao Oni; he wanted to join in (silly hobo)_"

When Pewdie finished, he stopped and rolled the paper back up.

"What. The. Fuck." he said, completely astounded.

Stephano nodded, looking equally uneasy.

"First, we have to go all over the place finding a fucking key, and then we have to go and find the fucking Great Hall, and also 'beware' of the fucking purple yeti!" Pewdie yelled unhappily.

Stephano nodded in agreement. "We need to hurry though," he urged. "We need to be there in half an hour."

Pewdie sighed, and hoped, for their sakes, they wouldn't be running into that stalking purple jellybean anytime soon.

"What a fucking nightmare!" Pewdie gasped, his breathing ragged, pulling a stitch in his side.

He and Stephano had had to avoid the Ao Oni as quickly as possible the first minute in their journey, and he had followed the companions all over the place.

"Come on, the Great Hall is down there. We need to hurry!" Stephano shouted, pointing at the enourmous, silver doors.

They ran, and tugged open the doors with all their might, finding inside a strange little scene.

Their were benches running all the way down the room, leaving a small gap down the middle, and at the very end of the large, golden room was Fabien standing with a Bible, with Piggeh looking pumped in front of him.

"What the hell's going on?" Stephano hissed, and Pewdie shrugged, and sat down at the nearest bench.

All the benches were filled with Mr Cow's, Piggeh's friends, Simon, Irrisponsible Father and JB, the spazzy grandad, the fat lady, the Segway man and Vespa, the woman from 'Which', Ruben, Ruben's mother, about a hundred bro's, Mr Chair, the small pony, Santa Claus and three elves, and finally Jennifer, who thankfully was sitting at the front.

Fabien smiled, and the Bridal March came on.

Pewdie stood quickly and turned, seeing the thickest yet girliest of the bro's – he realised it was a Bro-ette – and he nearly fainted when he saw the make-up on her ugly face, the strange stillettoes and the veil which barely covered her face.

With a horrifying jolt, Pewdie realised that Piggeh was finally settling down – with the Bro-ette.

Stephano gagged as Bro-ette skipped down the ailse.

They suffered a few torturous hours of listening to Fabien do the wedding, and Pewdie nearly threw up when they had to kiss (not Fabien and Bro-ette, _Piggeh _and Bro-ette).

The first dance was Nyan Cat, which was enough to make anyone dance.

Eventually, Pewdie managed to pull Piggeh away from his – eugh – bride, and said, "Why the hell would you marry _that_?"

Piggeh said silkily, "She knows how to use a butt."

Pewdie nearly threw up the potato icecream he had been served by Ruben's mother, and rushed to Stephano as Jennifer strolled nearer for a dance to Smack That.

Stephano and Pewdie looked at eachother, and they both ran for the exit, knowing, deep in their frightened and confused hearts, a fate with Ao Oni had to be better then seeing Bro-ette have a sexual waltz with a pig.

**Wow, that took half an hour, actually! Anyway, hope you like it, please review! I know it was very random, and I tried to include a lot of characters we know (if you're a fan of Pewdie, if not, check him out: you don't know what you're missing). Sooo, I hope you enjoyed, and check out more if I do any more, and that was interesting to write!**

**Byeee! #brofist#**


End file.
